


塚不二&乾柳 | 滚滚红尘

by Runayomi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runayomi/pseuds/Runayomi
Summary: 恐同即深柜的故事。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Inui Sadaharu/Yanagi Renji
Kudos: 4





	塚不二&乾柳 | 滚滚红尘

乾贞治看过一次手塚国光和不二周助接吻，在部活更衣室那间板房后头，更衣室后头也是一幢教学楼的背面，两具思春期的身体就夹在蓝色板房和水泥墙壁之间耳鬓厮磨。也不嫌挤得慌。乾想，这是他第一个冲上脑壳顶的念头，这个念头在须臾之间就消失了，过后他感到一些未知的恐惧，抓紧勒在肩上的球拍带和书包落荒而逃。

回家路上他反复想：我不应该约手塚部活之后温书。

如果我没约手塚部活之后温书，我就不会在别人已经下校之后还来更衣室；如果我没在别人已经下校之后还来更衣室，就不会看到手塚和不二在亲……亲……

哪怕只是在自己的脑子里反省，“亲嘴儿”这个词他也还是说不出口。

为什么呢手塚。他想，你怎么能喜欢男的？

不二确实很漂亮，漂亮得要人恍惚，有时人一恍惚就会模糊一些事情。

乾想了一晚上，总算先想通了这么一件事，他不得不承认这点，就像他不得不承认他对手塚的感情选择如此介意也是因为他对手塚有些奇怪的念头——当然，不是爱恋，也不全是友情——他十分自知，知道自己无法接受不按规则来的东西，知道他那双神出鬼没的眼睛看向手塚的时候带着一些崇敬，所以他希望手塚多少守守规则，这在他设定下的因果逻辑中显然相当合理。

他是个自律的家伙，手塚也是，至少手塚应当是。他的自律给他划分了一个差不多的距离空间叫他去实施，所以他管不到哪天他的邻居大哥和男人去婚姻登记了，但他不喜欢手塚也是如此。那个手塚。乾想到刚认识手塚的时候，国中一年级，手塚长得就已经很笔直，戴椭圆的眼睛，眼里有天地难撼的那种稚气，时常抿唇，显得他稍微成熟些，一片红色中抿出条细缝，有时叫人觉得害怕。等他拿起拍子，就连学长都怕他。乾崇敬手塚，多半就是从他敢和无礼的学长对抗开始，如此看来，手塚这能破规矩的心性也确实并非一朝一夕了。

但是，规则和规矩是一码事吗？乾想累了，躺在自己的床上，掏出手机给柳莲二发消息。

柳十三分钟零七秒后回了他，点开新消息前看了眼时钟，的确到了柳平日里结束功课开始休息的时候。他说：有理就是一样的，无理就不相同。

乾觉得他脑壳更昏，觉得自己不应该在刚经历过人生的大起大落之后立刻再和他正常、平缓、从容的竹马深究问题。中三学生谈什么薛定谔，你连猫都不一定能养活——他立刻转移话题，回复消息：莲二，你百分百会直升立海大附高吧。

柳说：当然了，你早知道的。

文字还是有会带来声音的力量，乾自动在耳朵里模拟了柳说这句话是什么样的。柳说“当然了”，句尾的拨音会成为一个漩涡，能卷进很多恻隐和怜悯，他声线很低，很厚重，像他这人一样，想露出他的内里细腻得需层层挨着层层去剥。两人在变声期前就不得不面对的分别叫乾一开始都不那么适应如今的柳，现在倒还好，秋天也逐渐化成灰烬，中三没有比赛后，部活时间放掉许多给他们思索有关高中进路的问题，乾更多在和柳隔着东京湾焚烧琐碎，习惯之后，柳说话的声调又死死印在他脑海中了。

低沉的，安稳的，意犹未尽的，总能叫人平静很多。乾和他想象中的柳的声音又扯一些有用没用的，终究没跟他的竹马分享那个有关自家部长和天才的小秘密。不论这事原本合不合适，撞破春宵总归有点伤天害理，他不好意思讲出口这叫他失望于手塚的意外，就着柳给他的答案独自咽进肚里，睡前换了条干净的略微厚上一点的棉睡衣，进了满腹心事没处搁置的梦里，瞧见柳在他眼前不着一缕。

细看之下，柳也很漂亮。细眼深瞳寒潭水，当中开出一朵重瓣莲。在可以无限放大飞天遁地的梦野中，乾不受控制，更像在一个上帝视角下，代表着全天下的恐同患者观看他自己和他的男性发小订终身。

“乾”在柳的手中变得蓬勃且热帖，浮汗淌过，就生出一层战栗来。梦里没有痛楚，但仍然还会头皮发麻，柳变成薄薄的、脆弱的，收起了低沉的声线，用轻响的呼声拨动他的气息。柳挨靠他的肉体，漂亮的脸就重重模糊，糊出一些排出精液之后会有的虚无。

隔夜，乾起得很早，他伏在镜前，看见自己有一种从噩梦中艰难脱逃的狼狈，匆忙脱下新睡衣，丢进了待洗衣物的竹篮。

是漂亮的人都惹不得吗？他想，想了一路，从家到青春台前，千方百计要找到个理由为自己梦中同他的男性友人苟合这件事开脱。中三从秋季学年开始已经不用做早练，他没有去，就坐在自己位置上在回味秋天的春梦和找寻逻辑条理之间辗转，辗转到一限的上课铃都快响了，他思路又跑回手塚和不二的事上，抱着头，把脸埋入自己的手臂之间。

也不成想，他埋的那一下太用力，嘎巴一声，眼镜架就在他的眼前被压坏了，幸好他早有准备，从书包中的一大把里细细挑出另一副重新戴回脸上。一边戴他一边打消了继续埋头思索的念头，因为身高被安排在教室最后的座位叫他可以从床边瞧见网球场，他就仰脖去看，缝隙中想找寻到手塚和不二的踪影，叫他的思考能更真实些，叫他之后可能做下的结论看上去能站得住脚。

乾想知道手塚同不二接吻的理由：可能他一直都好喜欢他，可能他一时鬼迷心窍才动了心。无论如何，手塚这是都受到了甜蜜的蛊惑。乾无法轻易接受一向冷静寡言的手塚会犯这种错，仿佛自己那小二十几本资料都整理进了可燃垃圾回收处，页页摞在他心口，压得他喘不过气，上头一笔一划自己清晰鲜明的笔迹都在笑话他：你的敬仰也被红尘滚脏。

乾盯着外头足五分钟后，手塚和不二终于出现在他一方玻璃大小的视线中。他俩是少有的仍然坚持每天都去晨练的三年级。从前，乾觉得手塚和不二能在不必时还一如既往的毅力如此值得敬佩，不愧是青学双壁，现在，他满心就只有一个念头：爱情真你妈的好伟大。

在朝夕相处的同伴们已经不怎么看得见的时候，手塚和不二或许并肩慢跑，交换一些私房悄悄话，或许你来我往，打那么两下情意绵绵球，乾今天终于见识到了，部活结束之后结伴去换下运动服的手塚和不二是何等亲密无间的。低年级的学弟们都跑得飞快，那时四下已无人，走过乾从教室窗子看过去那一小块视线也不过十几步路，手塚硬是（在此时的乾看来）走出了一股别了我的爱人的气势：从球场的边缘就开始磨蹭，头永远往旁边不二那儿歪；脚下倒腾得慢慢的，看不出谁故意在拖延时间；不二说了点什么话，手塚开始摇头晃脑；最后即将跳出那块监视区域时，手塚自然又无所畏惧地摸了一把不二的屁股。

是的，那种“自然又无所畏惧”是完全可以直接看出来的。乾缩在墙角，对刚才自己见到的一切都产生了发自内心最严肃认真的怀疑。他试着让自己冷静一些，运用相对无误的方式计算是他自己脑壳坏了的几率。手塚一看就是个老手了，他摸不二屁股的动作一点迟疑都无，又并无男人初恋时青涩的难控的餮食，不二也毫不动摇，仿佛所有都未发生、手塚只是推了下那副叫他看起更道貌岸然的眼镜。

必然是早已信赖习惯的情人才如此，否则他俩就都本性只是个老色批。乾从一种诡谲的自我保护心态出发，甚至想勉勉强强地去选择后者的解释，但一番纠葛之后，一限的上课铃轰然作响，他没法再继续花费精力思索，咬咬牙暂且决定这件事要再多收集些证据后再得出一个结果。

中午休息，乾想偷偷看看手塚有没有等着不二一同吃饭，站在教室门口像尊打坏了的佛，看着好像那么回事，但没人想对他虔诚。他嘴里半块面包，手里捧着手机，回柳突然给他发的消息。

柳说：昨晚的问题我又想了想，其实也并不是百分百我会直升。

乾读完这条消息，感到一种奇妙的哽咽。他看到前半句，以为柳想继续同他讨论规则和规矩，看完后半句，心中就泛起一些陈年的酸楚。酸楚像一层浮在黄土地上的流沙，往日不被注意，此时被突然的叹息吹拂才滚滚而来。

乾歪一歪头，匆忙打字：百分多少？然后把手机塞回口袋，抬头一看，手塚拿着便当盒从三年A组出来了。

百分之九十七吧，你呢。柳秒回。

乾想了想，怕跟丢了手塚，随便扯了两句：百分之π吧。

午休的楼道里人一直多，跟在手塚身后也并不容易被发现，即使被发现了也不好说是跟踪还是偶遇，乾一心求个答案，凝神静气跟着手塚晃到了学校小卖部跟前。那里聚集的人更要多，食物才是万人迷，也没人注意到学生会长巡查到此，仍然铺天盖地彼此，脚下掀起股股不小的尘埃。

但手塚没有去排队买东西，他在自贩机前面停留了一会儿，咣当得到一瓶绿茶，丝毫留恋也无，携着塑料瓶又走了。乾看到他挥一挥衣袖不带走一片云彩的潇洒，原来是不二在不远处等他。如我所料啊，你们这对俏鸳鸯。乾又咬咬牙。他牙都快给咬碎了，神秘的瞳内闪过一丝最后的倔强。

不二说，给我的吗？手指了指那瓶自贩机商品。

手塚说，嗯，早上你不是说胃不舒服么，还是喝点热的吧，你又不带保温杯。

不二漂亮的脸上流露出欢喜，一把从手塚的臂膀内夺过那瓶饮料，拧开品了一口。真是麻烦你心疼我，老先生，但是下次可不可以买有糖的呀？

手塚对那个称呼不置可否，甚至嘴角还含下一些笑，一言不发不正面回答那句撒娇，用他宝贝的左手拇指抹下不二嘴角未干的茶水汁。乾看得清清楚楚，已经恨不得立刻冲上去质问你们到底在搞什么，手塚不二，你们可是这个青春学园里最让我摸不透算不懂的人，怎么你们也开始玩这种肤浅的恋爱游戏，好像老变态一样对着男人露出那种模糊的表情？

模糊的表情。他想，对，他甚至还在别的地方见过那种模糊的表情，所以他知道，那个形容就是坠入爱河的证明。

但是，他见过那种表情，又是什么时候，在哪里？

如果说乾一开始盯着手塚和不二的恋爱关系是为了拯救他心内最后一点为他俩建立起的信念，在他发觉他们那种仿佛酒醉直前、模糊不堪的表情之后，他又生出了一点别的念头。他经常这样，在解决某一个问题的半路又自己插进新的问题，并且两边都不放弃，两边都更用力。有一次他给手塚挂电话，话没说完先被挂了两次，他也还是未放弃，又往那头拨过去。没事。他给自己说，云淡风轻地。只要没触及到他永远相信的，就都不是什么大事。

包括他有很多一模一样的眼镜，碎了就换，不然还能怎样。偶尔听见同学议论：乾好奇怪啊……他一歪头，当没听见。奇怪的人，偏执的人，不太正常的人，对某些东西十分容易颤抖的人，这样的人总会是本真十分纤细，拥有着自己的小世界和配套规则的人。

而且，其实从发觉了手塚和不二这段恋情开始，他就碎了不止一架眼镜了。他哪次都是，眉毛都没动一下，从备用的那一堆中再翻出一副来，盖住他因为总在反复纠葛计算一些事而变得浓重隽永如宝石的绿眸子。

第一次碎眼镜，他当了把跟踪狂；第二次碎眼镜，是当时的青学正选最后一次合宿，在遥远山间小旅馆，一大间通铺，灯火通明人声窸窣，仿佛快要烧着堆成小塔的和菓子与几枕头饱满的荞麦壳。

彼时距离他把那模糊表情加入了探究点之后又过了半月不到，手塚依旧即将启程远赴异国他乡，合宿也多了点送行的味道，个个都感慨万分，要玩个昏天黑地。手塚还没来得及迷茫，乾先陷入一些困顿。手塚的离去并非对他如此严重，这人对他来说，其实没有什么物理意义上的必不可少。手塚又不是接触系偶像，他想，但是不二怎么办？

你要恋爱就算了，你要和男人恋爱也暂且可以先放置一边，但现在你又要丢下你的对象吗，那之前的亲密和反常又作什么数呢。乾有种被辜负一次又被辜负第二次的不爽，从吉祥寺上常磐道，他坐在巴士的最后排，耳朵里塞着耳机，却没声响，不知伪装给谁看，盯着前面两颗靠在一起没分开的头。一颗褐色的，一颗茶色的，倒是一份上好的吃茶套餐。

隔着几排座位又是背后视线，乾看不到他俩的脸。但旁边还有不少人呢，他俩不会这样就搞什么过格的肢体接触吧。乾想，一边想一边掏出笔记本，开始在空白页对着眼前的温馨美景画火柴人。

手塚要戴上眼镜，不二就画个微笑脸。他俩倒是挺互补的，戴眼镜的不爱笑，爱笑的视力还挺好。乾深呼吸一次，又抬头往前看，手塚正侧过头来，露出半边线条深邃的脸给他，那双总不讲些好听话的嘴向不二的耳边靠拢，轻动两下，不知在说什么甜言蜜语，叫不二缩了缩肩膀，将他原本别在耳后的碎发又拨弄到耳前，遮挡上可能泛了红色的那块软骨。但手塚没叫不二如愿，夺下他的手腕似乎是在往下按，按得不二又安分了，也侧过头来，冲他弯起嘴角。

怎么还上手了，刚还说你俩不敢的。乾放下手中铅笔，用拇指刮过笔记本的侧边，扇起小小一阵凉风，吹进他手指头缝里，更冷一层。

还好手塚很快又恢复正常，将他和不二的距离拉到正常并排落座时的模样。但从他转瞬即逝的那几个侧面形容中，乾又看出很多笑意，这个手塚，平时楼道里碰见不会笑，看搞笑艺人不会笑，跟他再熟也见不着几次他动用面部神经，可到了不二眼前就换掉副嘴脸，没有酒窝都可以勉为其难地挤出两个来。

乾开始觉得胃里泛酸，应该暂时停止小情侣观察记录。为了转移注意力，他想从笔记本的第一页开始回顾。这是他用来写乱七八糟东西的笔记本，和记录球员资料的小几箱子比起大约并不那么珍贵，乱也主要乱在他的日常生活——家庭作业，电话号码，八卦，乾汁改良食谱，菜价，地址簿，电视栏目表……大多都已经是失效的内容，没有写很多，所以他也没有换一个新的，封皮已被磨掉些颜色，还有曾经被打湿过的皱印，书脊也脱了一些，露出里面的胶块，时间在它上面淌过。

他翻到第一页，正中间紧挨着贴了两枚卡通贴纸，是从100円零食里开出的月份牌，两个一模一样的六月。

喔，这是我和莲二一起买来的。乾回忆起来，当时没舍得贴，也不知道贴哪里，后来他打扫房间的时候从角落里又摸出来这么两片东西。

所以人就要经常打扫房间。他想，一边想一边摸出手机，看看有没有柳发来的未读消息，可惜没有，他索性一手翻笔记本一手刷聊天记录，两边换着瞧。这些熟悉的东西，才将他从手塚和不二那令人害怕的恋情带来的恐慌中拖出来，暂时变得安分，即使他翻书按键的动作叫他半大小子仿佛罹患小儿麻痹，而屁股底下的车颠颠簸簸正上山，也晃不动这时他落进身体的泥潭里一颗浮沉的心。

他好想把现在自己的困惑讲给他的莲二听，但良知还是阻止了他散步八卦的小坏心。那些完全背离数据的事，它们也没法用经验来解释。他就没有这种经验。乾看累了，把脑袋抵上车窗玻璃。

手塚，你饶了我吧，他叹气，呼出一块已可以和这个季节合衬的雾，不二漂亮、温柔、善解人意又还有知性的理智，容易让人头晕目眩，但莲二也是如此，怎么我就不会爱上他？

自然，他还不会把梦见过柳这件事主动悬挂进自己的脑袋。

山上观光一大圈，手塚一直和不二走在一起，如胶似漆，仿佛刚说完仪式上永不分离的誓言。乾仍走在后头，尽跟着想拍红枫叶照片的不二，他打了一点小算盘，觉得反正现在是集体行动，我就跟着能怎么。脚下踢着小石子，摇头晃脑，假装四处看风景。

手塚觉出不自在来，推了把眼镜，往乾那边看了一眼。

怎么了吗？乾说，厚脸皮他是全国第一。

手塚说，没怎么。

乾说，有事可以直接说，手塚，支支吾吾不像你。

倒是把理给他先抢去了。这话手塚没法接，又推了推眼镜，脚下快捯了几步，追上前面正被花花草草迷得天昏地暗的不二，手往上抬，从人家脑袋顶上撷了片飘飘然的红叶，小心翼翼放入不二手心，趁人仔细端详时又抚平那几缕散乱掉的发丝。

这算什么事啊。乾想，还是继续跟上去。

他觉得自己好像开始有些斯德哥尔摩，不继续探知手塚和不二的恋情、让他们用奇怪的行为来侵犯自己的眼睛，他就有哪里不舒服。等夜晚游玩完毕回到旅馆，他想，这是一种得到答案之前必然要经历的痛苦，而手塚变得如此不对劲，体贴亲密、温柔安宁，是一个热恋中的人类，又好像和乾以为的样子不同。

乾也见过不少在这个年纪陷入热恋的男男女女，热情又剧烈的，欢喜又疯狂的，但没哪个像手塚和不二，在表面上已平和如尘土被细雨贴回了大地，如月亮掉进云朵里。乾在山路中潜行，觉得手塚和不二挨靠在一起已然就可以这样无憾地携手跳崖殉情；在温泉角落里静坐，觉得雾气氤氲中有说有笑的手塚和不二转眼就羽化登仙，魂灵都纠缠在一起。

也许潜移默化中，他已经被他俩这奇怪的感情说服，真爱至上，人性宣布了胜利。乾承认，手塚和不二蛮般配，各种层面上说都衬，颜面气质，个性习惯，但再如何合衬，那不还是一种爱吗（这时他已经默认到如此地步），既然是爱，就也应该有一些正常的动摇和烦恼。可这两个词在他们中间好像十分虚无，连感情都像网球一样叫他很难找到破绽。

桃城拉着菊丸和海堂正在打架，吵吵嚷嚷，乾把头蒙在被子里，新的难题将他缠住：难道爱情就是这么毒的东西。

它叫手塚不像手塚，做到让他了然浅笑这种难于登天的事情；它也可以坚硬过金刚石，哪怕有人即将启程远走高飞，也看不出个中开了哪怕一道小小的裂缝。

乾，你胃痛啊。不二突然靠过来，隔着被子拍了拍那一坨惨兮兮的鼓起。

这把乾吓到了，他又一个不小心的侧翻，把眼镜压碎了。完蛋。能先帮我从我包里拿个备用眼镜吗？他问。

一阵窸窸窣窣，从他打开的缝隙里伸进一只手，和他的眼镜。

乾说谢谢，赶紧把救急物架上鼻梁，从被子里出来，头发又乱又咋呼，但他现在没心思管自己的形象问题，因为他发觉原来眼镜是手塚递给他的。

手塚和不二一人一边，把他夹在了中间。他不自在坏了，站起来装模作样地去照着镜子整理仪容，回来的时候心惊胆战往手塚没人的那边坐下去，自觉不做中间人，不二似乎了解到他的用意，向手塚小小挪动，填上那个一人宽的空缺。

发生什么了，乾。手塚说，口气倒没那么严肃，并非要谈什么正经事。

乾说没什么，就是……他开始飞速转动他的聪明脑袋，想搜刮出个稍微可信一点的理由。最后他说，就是，莲二问我高中升学的事。

他也不知道怎么最后扯出如此一个理由，可能带上个他俩并不那么熟悉的人能叫事情少弯弯绕绕一些。别问了。乾在心内呐喊，我不该偷看你们谈恋爱了好吧，不要再这样惩罚我了。

不过这理由倒也不是完全在胡扯，他又想。

手塚点了点头。我记得乾你之前是想要直升青学的吧，是什么就直接告诉对方不就好了。手塚用理所当然的口吻倒完了自己的见解，真是他的风格，毫不掩饰，这毫不掩饰中，也包括他看向乾的好像在看傻子的表情。

最后手塚和不二还是给乾留了一丝丝体面，不二将他的善解人意发扬光大，去看菊丸打游戏了，角落里坐俩人就没有三个人那样显眼，一个看不见眼睛，一个气压好低，没人会敢轻易靠过来，能叫他俩认真说一些早该说的东西。乾透过他的新眼镜，又打量了手塚两眼，这人一点被识破的紧张也没有，甚至还满脸关切，乾迷迷糊糊地想，你怎么能这样理直气壮的？你教教我呢？

手塚也不跟他打游击，许是这段时间总被跟踪也累了，把自己那枕头拿了来，往后脖颈子上垫，头一仰，看起来是挺舒服。开口说话之前，乾搁在旁边的手机忽然嗡嗡震了两声，不看一眼着实不符合条件反射规律，算上眼镜就是八只眼睛，齐刷刷往亮起的屏幕上瞟，来信方写着三个字：れんじ。

不看不好，看了更怪。乾老脸一紧，手掌空虚地抓了两把，还是把这该死的现代社会发明抓了过来，以最快的速度最少的点击打开消息。说什么来什么，柳给他发来一截网站地址。点开一瞧，一些高中的招生说明会简介。

他正看着，刚从浏览器切回聊天页面，又跟上一条：各个学校我的推荐率是……

又完了。这下全都给既读了，他想先装没看见都不成了。乾垂头丧气，为自己今天的不走远，为身边正闭目养神好像在表达我没在偷看的大麻烦。他刚想，不然直接给手塚道歉算了，叫他和不二百年好合我再也不去好奇同性恋世界了，手塚先猝不及防开了口：你可以先处理好你自己的事情。

处理啥呀。乾想，他就爱管管我的事，然后又不让我知道很多。他看着屏幕顶端自己为柳编辑的备注，三个圆润的平假名，在心里悄悄对着读了一次，手指僵硬地打起字来。我会参考的，谢谢。他回道，还没来得及回完按灭屏幕，自己刚发出去那条的左下角就又变作了已读。

告诉他了吗？手塚继续问。

还是不要让别人有不必要的担心。

我想你一定可以解决好的。

手塚居然跟他一口气唠叨了三句，乾觉得自己鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，彻底失去了再继续坚持装无知的打算，一句话在嘴里斟酌打滚了半天，终于给他吐了出来。你和不二在一起之后好像确实话变多了啊，他说，觉得还是直点好。

有吗？我一向如此。手塚说，用直接无视这种方式应了那个定义。

乾斜视了手塚一眼，发现他已经把仰起靠枕的头放了下来，直勾勾地看着大广间另一头正被菊丸手把手教用主机的不二。一边这样还能一边跟他聊天，乾虽然没立刻接受手塚刚才的解释，但还是又将爱情的力量在他的心中拔高了一层。

没想到现在无忧无虑的反而是你，手塚。乾说，还在摆弄着手机，但柳没有再给他回复。

你少操一些并不太必要的心，应该也可以无忧无虑。手塚也不跟他客气，把手边的枕头好好抚平。

自己之前的恶行被稍微客气一点地揭露，乾还面无表情，但确实在心中已然承认了真爱无敌，虽然他一直是唯物主义者，现在也可以感谢一下当初造爱的神明。耶稣、佛陀、混沌神，哪个都可，爱确实不仅能改变人，也能宽恕很多。

乾，你究竟有什么想不开的？手塚见他不说话，只好自己继续下去，帮这位三年同窗打开一点也不知存在与否的心结。他想他和不二光明磊落，在自由恋爱的时代两情相悦，就没有什么话是说不出口的。

乾想了一会儿，支支吾吾地吐出个啊。

手塚现在不看不二了，就扭过头来瞅他，一脸茫然又恳切，他被看得有点不好意思，心说你别看我啊，回头你飞了不二就要弄死我。

但他没说这话，好像意识到早晚要为别人轰轰烈烈的爱情牺牲，干脆自己抢先一步舍生取义：手塚，你和不二有多真？

手塚露出一个“你还要我怎么真”的表情，八成没弄懂数据狂人行走生化武器的脑回路，满目怀疑地往远离乾的方向稍微蹭了蹭。但也只蹭了两下，太远就说不了这档子事了，手塚低下头来。你具体是指什么，难道还有什么值得怀疑的地方。

我的数据计算不出来的，只好直接问你。乾一边说一边又打开手机，想叫自己接下来讲的话能显得轻松一些，叫他自己可以好好面对这个困扰他很久又不太能直面的问题。我已经知道了，手塚，和不二恋爱叫你改变很大，但你是怎么做到要和不二分开也还不受影响的？

分开啊……手塚说，尾音拉得很长，像在思索一个容易理解的答案，那种了然的表情其实有点不像他。你居然会这样问我，你难道没有体会过分开吗？

那和你们俩又不一样。乾说。他几乎是脱口而出的，连声音都放大好些。

手塚又沉默地看了他一会儿，眉头轻微皱了皱。手塚说，那也无妨，道理还是差不多的，信赖已经到达一定程度，就会自然而然把一些问题都抵消掉，既然——他停了了一下——既然你和我们不一样，那等你恋爱的时候可能就自然理解了吧。

我起初以为你们之间是有不二他稍微有点，看起来比较容易让人松懈的关系。乾说，艰难地让自己的措辞听起来客气一些。不然我无法得到现在的这个数据表示，你们俩原来是真的。

是啊，和他在一起，多高多远的又有什么分别。手塚说，如果没能这样想，即使是男人和女人也是在互相欺骗而已。

乾点点头，也不知他是真明白了还是假明白。手塚和不二热恋至此，一开始他以为是他俩双双鬼迷心窍，后来发现他俩还真的情比金坚，在现实证据面前，注重实践的乾只好认了。快乐幸福，信念觉悟，一个懂你的男人也能给，他啧了一声，感叹无法将情绪计算进去的自己还是功力不够，忽然眼前又伸过来一只手，手心向上，打开是一个小小蓝色毛球挂件。

这个送你吧，就算是三年同学的纪念。手塚说，口气像是送了个石狮子给乾。本来不二看杂志说想要一个，我买了一对，结果裕太已经先送了他，现在就多出一个来。

乾嘴角抽动了抽动，觉得收也不是不收也不是，抬头望了望房间另一角还在专心逗猫的不二，他耳边又响起提到不二就话变多的热恋部长的声音：不要太为难自己了，乾。一切事情的发生都没有绝对，你的数据也不是次次都显灵的，不是吗，有些事要自己体会才好。

那天乾睡得很沉，蓝色毛球挂件被他塞进了自己的背包，和他那堆不知道到底在备用着什么的眼镜在一起。第二天继续红叶观光，乾没再跟着小情侣在后头发光发热，他觉得自己突然学会很多东西，还是应该多放些心思在自己身上，回东京的路途中把柳给他发的高中招生说明会仔仔细细从头看到了尾。下回家电车时他有点晕，没忍住还是还车站的厕所干呕，呕出早上吃下的黏食和塞在心口的赘絮，他洗脸时听见手机响，打开看到不二给他发消息：乾，手塚就要飞德国了，我想给他做一本相册，可以向你要几张笔记本的裁页吗？

末尾还有一个微笑的颜文字，乾几乎可以想象出不二的表情。他就好像没有过迷惘，没有过怀疑，没有过悲伤，因为知道手塚永远理解他，永远信赖他，永远期待和他相遇，所以他俩可以跨越过一些制限。

……叫分别都没有那么遗憾。

乾把水龙头拧上，抬起头来，在车站一整面都是的镜子中看到一个模糊的自己。

寒假快要结束的时候手塚上了飞机，那之后乾依旧在每隔一周的周末和柳在彼此的家中聚会，他们说好了很久，凑在一起分享些情报，讨论讨论功课，晚上就着电脑屏幕播放电影的光端着碗吃饭，时常留宿，还和小时候相同。但这次同往常也不太一样，轮到乾来神奈川，到了才知道，柳的家人去探望亲戚，他有点伤风才自己缩在家里，正捂在被窝中发汗，远程指导切原复习功课。

乾没跟他客气，闯进ZOOM的屏幕里接管了邻校学弟，叫他多躺会儿。柳就又躺了半节来课，歇息不住，爬起来加入战局，把小孩折磨得够呛了才收手。关掉视频软件之前对面的海带头如蒙大赦，对着摄像头拜了三次说这就转到真田那儿去了，信号切断之后乾说，切原的学习问题看来已经是你们立海很大的一件事了啊，莲二。

柳没理他，把电脑关了之后去开电视和DVD机，折腾了一会儿叫关上了灯。到电影鉴赏的时间了，贞治。他说，没再回床上，在地毯上乾的身边坐下来。

电视上跳出很多黑白灰，叽里呱啦，说的法文。很老的片子了。乾完全看不出是什么，想偷瞟一下柳放在手边的DVD盒看看是什么，但房间里很暗，他失败了，走神的那么一会儿听见电视里头说了句ひろしま，目前他唯一不看字幕能听懂的词，这才了然，原来是广岛之恋。

讲出轨的，或许不太适合他俩凑一起看。但柳喜欢那里头对时代的摄写，最开始就剪切着博物馆、医院，处处掩藏着历史，又处处暴露历史，时代的强调叫乾也有些眩晕，在容易犯困的黑白片色中晃晃然想起他笔记本扉页并排的两张贴纸。

距离、分别、岁月伤痕，没看一会儿，该来的不该来的都一股脑向乾倾倒过来。他还在想贴纸的事，想送手塚上飞机时不二全然洒脱的笑脸，想手塚问他，你难道没有体会过分开吗？

他向后倒，倒成整个人都躺在柳的地毯上，视线里只有斑驳闪烁的白光，串起很多弯弯直直、未来过去，串起四年两个月十五天，串起无数条高中招生说明会链接，反复咀嚼着手塚对他灵魂拷问的那些废话。想着想着，突然感觉到有人在他身边动，再坐起来，昏暗的房间中，柳对着电视的光端详起来一只毛球挂件。

你什么时候用起这种可爱系的东西了，贞治。柳说，小心翼翼塞回他的掌心，是交女朋友了吗。

乾摸了摸口袋，粗略计算了这玩意是在他躺倒是掉出去的概率，不置可否着，脑内开始刮起剧烈的风暴。视线又模糊起来，像被覆上一层蒙蒙的沙尘，他又开始想那些弯弯直直、未来过去，把毛球又塞回了口袋。你要吗，莲二，他说，我送给你一个和我的一模一样的。


End file.
